


局限

by woodyhinoo



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), HiGH&LOW (Movies), HiGH&LOW: the Story of S.W.O.R.D. (TV), J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-12 23:35:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29392770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woodyhinoo/pseuds/woodyhinoo
Summary: 随手pwp
Relationships: Cobra/Kain | Nikaido(High & Low), Iwata Takanori | Gun/Tachibana Kenchi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 6





	局限

首先入眼的是那张除了愤怒只剩欲望的脸，同他全身任何一处一样，只剩想让人侵犯的欲望。

手掌在脖颈处作出欲掐未掐之势，虎口逼压着喉结，造成窒息之感。看他皱了眉，更兴奋了。

用指甲摁得深色的乳头缩回，偏偏用只能引发痛感的动作加重他的情绪。

看那昂首成完全体的深绛色性器，暴露得骄傲又无耻，恶意地用手指一弹，还会在空气中跳动两番。像玩具般把囊球捏揉在手指间，还要防范他很可能会一个头锤砸过来，不过现在的境况下，这很好躲开。

向两边岔开而坐的双腿皆弯屈着，金属链条将合拢的大小腿绕了好几圈，勒出肉痕，把左右腿各自锁在两边床尾。紧紧地，连合拢双腿也不得。

身体以这样的姿态，借容纳着阳具的后穴为轴点，嵌在原处。肌肉都绷紧了，大范围的红潮上还有各种伤痕作饰。他的眼睑也发红，金发被汗水糊湿，乱在眼前。

更别说，他昨日刚折断了的右手，正可怜地打了绷带吊在脖子上，动也不能动。全身上下只留下左手供他活动，但又正被反手擒在背后。

盛放着，泄露着，完全敞开，供人亵渎。

真喜欢这样的Cobra啊，所以费劲方法也要将他折腾到这个地步。

满意地笑了，Cobra却以头相撞失败后，竖齿直直咬上肩膀一口，使出余下所有劲，像蛇捕获猎物时咬住不放，一直到撕破皮喝到血。

并不在意，宠物只要开心就任它玩耍。甚至顺势搂住他后脑，作出假意的拥抱，只是不忘了顶进去他的身体，同时也享受做爱的乐趣。

五指抓住他的双臀揉搓挤压，往又热又紧的里头反复凿入，清楚地确保每一次都刺激到渴望被刺激的腺体。

果然他就松了牙齿，被操出紊乱的喘息。

如果说接吻，可惜就只能在强他闻了rush后那短短心率上升血管扩张的因兴奋而模糊的几分钟内，攫取一会儿他口里的滋味。想当然地知道Cobra并不听话，只要一清醒过来就马上会反咬。

拽着金发命他的头偏向一侧，好好地在显眼的脖子上留下几个红痕。还得好好固住他的左手，不然下一秒就是挥来一拳。

不过怎么想这局势对他都不利，却偏偏还要边拗着口头尊严边体会快感欢愉。他开心就好了，大约这样感觉更刺激。

一时忘我地抽出插入，舒服得要命，在前段也撸动他的性器，配合后方的速度给予他愉悦。Cobra怎么就不懂这良苦用心？

这方法十分奏效，任是Cobra也无法的抵抗的情欲渐渐地浮现在冷淡的表情里。持续地给予，神情就会更加入迷，蚀了骨头一样的知晓那味道的乐趣。

就在这时停下来，不再用身体摩擦出情欲。欣赏他微微仰着头喘气，眼里还满是杀意。他说：“你想死吗？”然后有两滴汗滑下来，坠在下颚，让人看了就想伸舌头舔一舔，吃进嘴里。

不再动的话呢？想知道Cobra能有什么办法，他可是就快累积到阙值。

穴肉收缩着，这能感觉到。想必尾椎骨断了快感的电流，腺体酥痒着，想要被继续刺激，性体肿胀得可怜，准备好的精液就差一步就能喷射而出。

僵持不下，知道他多想挥拳，也不介意被打，算起来赚得更多。

只需要轻轻抬起腰臀，再坐下来，就能再得到助推的快感。他总会这样做的。闻过他湿润的发丝，多想听他低哑的音色叫出来。

不过那之前，Cobra会没有表情地威胁一句：

“我要裁了你，二阶堂。”


End file.
